


This Shit Again!?

by Omega_guy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Time Travel, asshole yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: first attempt at a Yuri!!! on ice fanfictime travel story where Yurio is thrown back in time to when he's still in the junior division





	1. Waking up in the Past

Yuri woke groggily, head clouded and thoughts fuzzy, he let out a soft yawn as his green eyes opened slowly to the world. A white ceiling greeted him, another yawn escaping his mouth. “Otabek, can you help me up?” He asked, his voice sounded a bit funny, but that was probably from sleep.

He waited a few minutes, nothing, not even a squeak of floorboards. “Otabek!?” He called, a frown creased his face, Otabek never strayed far. Not since that one grand prix when Yuri pushed himself too far, beyond his limits which lead to him being paralyzed from the waist down and wheelchair bound for life.

He sat up using his arms, looking around, his eyebrows furrowing. “What the hell?” He asked aloud, looking around, there were tiger posters everywhere, he hadn’t had shit like that on his walls in years, he looked around the messy room. He lay on a single bed, games and electronics sprawled around him with his cat laying on top of his computer sleeping peacefully. 

It looked like his room before he moved in with Otabek in St. Petersburg to be closer to Yuuri and Viktor, whom they had grown closer to after the elder skaters finally retired.

He grabbed his phone, hitting the on button and looking at the date, his eyes snapping wide open. It was 2015! He was more than a decade in the past! “I swear if someone is fucking with me I’ll kill them,” He grumbled.

He looked down at his legs, a small sliver of hope filling his heart. “But if it’s real…”

His eyes shot open when his foot moved on his command. He put his hands down behind him and swung his legs over the side of the bed, green eyes wide, setting his feet cautiously onto the floor and pushing off the bed.

He was standing!

He could feel his legs, he could stand, he could walk, hell he could probably even run! His eyes teared up, sinking to the floor and hugging his knees to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks fast and hitting his pajama pants. 

He got up after a while, wiping his tears on his shirt as he made his way to the mirror. Stumbling slightly, his body was used to walking but his brain definitely wasn't. His fourteen year old self stared back at him, his hair hadn’t grown out yet, he wasn’t even in the senior division.

Yuri frowned, it would be almost two years before Viktor left to coach Yuuri, almost two years before he saw Otabek again, and even longer before they got together, he had to wait until he was eighteen before they could get together like last time, and it had been annoying enough the first time. He let out a loud groan, running a frustrated hand through his hair, he didn’t get the satisfaction he usually did, already missing his longer hair that reached just below his shoulders.

He picked up his phone, posting a quick line of “Ever woke up and feel like you’ve time traveled?”. If anyone had come back with him then they would hopefully see and contact him.

He could only hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri sighed, his blonde hair falling in his eyes, he had started to let it grow out, preferring long hair to his short hair he had, he didn’t even know what he had been thinking at that age to have such a shitty haircut. 

Yakov was grumpier than usual, he kept yelling at Viktor more so than Yuri, it was usually the other way around, especially in the future after Viktor left to train the pork cutlet bowl. When Yuri first saw Viktor after waking up in the past he almost tackle hugged the older skater, only managing to reel himself in because Yakov got to Viktor first to lecture him about being late, the idiot forgot about practice again.

Yurio couldn’t remember the time before Viktor had his limp, his last season someone had loosened his skate blade leading to a bad tumble on the ice, Viktor permanently limping and an ended career, not to mention they never found the coward who did it anyway, though many theorized JJ since he had been more smug than usual when Viktor wasn’t able to skate anymore. At least not competitively, Yuuri retired not long after Viktor was forced into retirement by the injury, but they both skated regularly, and coaching younger skaters, even Yurio himself for a couple of seasons before he took it too far…

Another sigh left his lips.

“What's wrong Yuri?” 

Yurio nearly jumped out of his skin, a startled cry escaping his lips. “HOLY SHIT!” only to turn around to a laughing Mila. “What the fuck Mila!?”

“Sorry, but you were so spaced out,” she explained.

“I was thinking,” he defended. 

“You've been spacing out a lot in the last few months, worried about the junior grand Prix?” She asked.

“Something like that…” he answered.

“You've never gotten nervous before, are you feeling alright?” She asked.

He almost slapped himself, he was so focused on making sure that everything went the same as it had last time that he had been acting weird, and they were starting to notice, he could see the others giving him looks from across the rink, even Viktor looked concerned.

“I'm fine hag,” he spat, almost matching her relieved look, a quick glance around the rink showed the others were relaxing as well.

He made a mental note to be more careful about how he acted going forward. As a twenty-nine year old he was more level headed than he used to be, now he had to slip back into that version of himself, he guessed he could channel his behaviour he had whenever JJ was around, that could easily work, some things never changed, his attitude towards JJ was one of them, even at twenty-nine that bastard still got on his nerves.

Mila skated away to continue her own practice, much to his relief, he started skating again too. In a way he was glad that he wasn’t used to his legs anymore, if he skated like he used to then they would be suspicious, but since he wasn’t used to walking, and therefore skating it had made him clumsier, allowing him to re-learn while developing style and skill that they could see him develop instead of having to explain where it came from. 

He worked through his short program for the upcoming season, he needed it to be perfect, if he didn’t win then Viktor wouldn’t teach him Agape, who knows what else would go wrong if he didn’t win, he couldn’t afford to be lazy this time around.

Viktor and Mila practically had to drag his ass out of the rink at the end of the day to go get dinner, he was not impressed with being forced out of practicing. Thankfully Mila was going out with her new boyfriend but that still left him to have dinner with Viktor, something he wasn’t exactly looking forward to.

He checked his social media again, by this point he was sure that he had been the only one sucked back in time, he was truly alone…

“Yuri!” Viktor shouted.

“What?” he snapped back.

“You didn’t answer me, I asked what you were in the mood for,” Viktor explained.

Yuri mentally cursed himself, Viktor looked concerned, he didn’t need the sympathies of the forgetful dumbass. “I’m fine with anything,” he replied.

Viktor pulled him into a nearby fondue restaurant, ordering almost everything as he usually did much to the youngers amusement. Yuri wondered if he was technically older than Viktor after the travel back in time, mentally he was twenty-nine and Viktor was still twenty-six here. 

Interesting thought.

“So are you nervous about your graduation from the junior division?” Viktor asked, that stupid heart-shaped smile never leaving his face.

“Nyet, I’m more than ready to go to the senior division and kick your ass,” Yuri took a drink from his soda.

“Such language for someone so young,” Viktor shook his head, still smiling though.

“Whatever,” Yuri mumbled.

They ate in relative silence, which Yuri was more than happy for, gave him time to think. 

The grand prix was coming up in just a few days, he would be finishing the junior division and going up to join Viktor and Yuuri in the senior division, only a year until that stupid video that will make Viktor go to Hatsetsu to train the pork cutlet bowl, and teach them both their routines.

It was moving all too slow for his liking, he wanted to be back at his own timeline, married to Otabek and living a few blocks away from the idiotic couple.

Though he realised something, he could make things a bit different, he could be careful about pushing his limits, keep himself out of that wheelchair, and keep Viktor from skating on that loosened skate that would ruin his career. There were other injuries he could prevent too, he just had to mark them down and keep his eyes open, he could make the future better.

Though if someone were to accuse him of such a thing he would probably snap at them, like hell he actually cared about others…

At least he had a plan.


	2. Learning Agape Again

Yuri was more than glad when he finished his junior division days, gearing up for the senior division was a lot less stressful than trying to re-create everything from his junior days which he barely remembered as it is. 

Watching the pork cutlet bowl fail so miserably at the finals was like torture, it was worse than the Rostelecom cup when Viktor wasn't there.

He was also not drawing as much attention anymore, the others were backing off his case which gave him more free rein, he had already bought a notebook and filled it with things that were going to go wrong, career ending injuries he could change. He started to realise that the only ones who wasn’t injured by the time he turned twenty-nine were the ones who retired with no injuries, and JJ, who was still skating as of Yuri's twenty-ninth birthday, seemed more than a little odd. 

He stood watching Yakov lecture Viktor about his free skate even though the idiot had won, but then again Yakov was never happy no matter where you placed. His eyes widened, swearing under his breath as he disappeared around the corner, he almost forgot one very important conversation. 

He made his way to the washroom, seeing JJ walking down the hall with his parents on the way, tripping him was too easy and watching him fall on his face was the highlight of his whole fucking year.

He disappeared into the washroom, the pork cutlet bowl was still on the phone, thank god, it was near the end of the conversation, he heard a lot more last time around but that wasn’t exactly important.

Yuri waited until Yuuri hung up the phone before kicking the door as hard as he could, of course doing his little speech about Yuuri retiring, the “loser” part at the end was hard for some reason, the word just hadn’t wanted to come out, Yuuri wasn’t a loser, Yuri knew that, but he shouted it out anyway, getting right into the face of the stupid pork cutlet bowl before turning and storming out of the washroom to return to Yakov and Viktor, leaving Yuuri alone in the bathroom.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he re-joined Yakov and Viktor, following them near the front, watching the whole awkward exchange between Viktor and Yuuri, if only the silver-haired idiot knew that he had just asked his future husband if he wanted a photo, like some sort of random fan, Yuri chuckled at the thought.

The banquet was stuffy, nothing like last time, it confused him, why wasn’t Yuuri drinking like last time, and of course Chris was shamelessly flirting with everyone. Though Yuri had to admit it was more than good to see the Swiss skater again, the man had been killed in a hit an run just before his thirty-fifth birthday, only five years after leaving the ice, the whole world of skating fans and skaters alike had mourned, Yuri included, though no one knew about that, he had locked himself in his house for over a month after the funeral.

Now that Yuri thought about it, life had kind of just fallen apart after his senior debut, injuries, retirements, death in Chris’ case, the only one who had been left standing was JJ.

He smirked slightly to himself as he realised something, he had been so focused on not messing up the past that he forgot how much trouble he could cause, he took matters into his own hands. He chuckled softly under his breath, waving a waiter over and telling them to keep the drinks going for Yuuri and Viktor, and of course Chris. 

He watched Yuuri drinking more and more, Viktor and Chris too, the smirk never leaving his face. Not until Yuuri dragged him into the dance off of course, it wasn’t as humiliating as the last time but definitely still humiliating. 

He managed to drag Viktor in, the three of them dancing against each other in a free for all, until the two idiots teamed up on him. If this could mess up the future then he couldn't care, he hadn't seen Viktor or Yuuri that happy since Viktor’s injury.

He successfully dodged the pole dancing, standing to the side watching the idiots swing around on the pole, Viktor joined this time because he was just drunk enough to not care.

He noticed their clothing left in puddles on the floor, let's just say it's very easy to swipe discarded clothing when everyone is busy watching/filming the pole dancing. He put all their clothes in yakov's room all mixed up before he snuck back to the banquet just in time for the piggy to practically hump Viktor's leg and beg him to be his coach.

Yuri was the happy one in the morning watching the idiots look for their clothes and poor Yakov had to figure out which belonged to who.

He looked for Otabek during the finals and the banquet, no dice, he had hoped to find him sooner then next year but no such luck. He sighed, he missed his husband, well, future husband, he wanted to talk to him again.

 

“Where the fuck is he?” He wondered out loud.

“Where is who?”

Yuri almost jumped through the ceiling, whipping around to come face to face with Viktor's chest, looking up into the sunglasses clad eyes of the hungover skater.

“Just looking for someone…” Yuri trailed off. “The hangover seems to have treated you well.”

“Last night was fun, I hope to see Yuuri again” Viktor sighed out, that stupid heart shaped smile taking over his face again, much bigger and more lovestruck than last time. Yuri was not looking forward to the inevitable depression that would basically incapacitate Viktor in the coming months, it had been bad last time, but most likely it would be worse this time because of his meddling, not that Yuri cared very much.

“You do realise he most likely left back to wherever the fuck he came from right? It's like almost noon,” Viktor's heartbroken face was not what he had been expecting to come after his comment.

“Viktor!” Chris’ voice came out of nowhere, the large Swiss skater throwing his arms around Viktor's shoulders and practically hanging off him whispering something in his ear that had them both giggling.

Yuri gagged slightly and turned quickly, walking away to join Yakov, their plane would be leaving soon, he had no clue if Viktor would even be on it, or if Chris would whisk him off somewhere else like they did after his debut next year, well at least that's what they had done in his timeline.

He hated all the responsibility of making sure he didn't fuck up the timeline too much, and he had to keep an eye out for specific dates to prevent shit, sure that didn't start for like four more years but he was hyper aware of them.

He was right Viktor and Chris had skipped off together, they were posting pictures of themselves by the beach in Brazil, then two days later they were hanging out in Vegas, then another two days later in Italy, they were certainly having fun.

Not that Yuri was slacking in fun either, he had already pulled six pranks on the Russian team, even Yakov, only the once though and made it so Georgi ended up blamed for it.

Mila found herself the proud owner of Violet coloured hair and Yakov with Georgi's makeup all over his face.

Yuri wasn't one for pranks so he wasn't the suspect for who was behind everything, he even staged a prank on himself by dying his hair a bright red, he actually quite liked it.

The year flew by, Viktor returned for his inevitable depression spell that Yuuri hadn't contacted him after the banquet, and of course the idiot never thought to just look up the piggy under the JSF website, it had his hometown listed with his information.

He died Viktor's hair too, a pale pink like that stupid prince costume of his, the prank seemed to cheer him up a bit, which was the intent though Yuri would never admit, the idiot was sulking around 24/7 and he was sick and tired of his moping. Though he did wear the pink hair with pride for like four weeks before his natural hair colour started seeping back in, Yuri figured he probably suspected him of being the prankster, just never questioned him on it.

 

“Why do I have to go get him it's not my fault he didn't show up” he groaned, making his way to Viktor's apartment, mocking Yakov's voice the whole way. “He's your rink mate Yura you need to look out for each other, shut up old man, I don't care about Viktor and his stupid depression spell.”

He groaned, finding the spare key and letting himself in. “VIKTOR!” he shouted, storming through the apartment looking for the silver haired idiot.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance to Viktor's room, Makkachin was sleeping in her bed on the window sill, but Viktor was curled up in his bed. The blankets we're curled around him, along with something else Yuri hadn't been expecting, a large stuffed leopard, with it's front paws wrapped tightly around the silver haired man who slept with his head against the chest of the fake animal.

“Jesus fuck how lonely can one guy look?” He asked, walking over to the bed, Viktor looked pathetic snuggled up to a stuffed animal in an attempt to pretend someone was actually holding him. Though Yuri understood why he was doing it, it wasn't that bad an idea.

“Viktor wake up,” he said, nudging him, after not results he poked Viktor's nose hard, like a magic on button Viktor stirred.

“What's goin on?” He slurred softly, a yawn escaping him.

“You're late for practice get your ass up,” he snapped, watching the blue eyed man stumble his way to the bathroom.

He groaned softly, his eyes catching a bottle on the bedside table. Picking it up revealed a strong brand of painkillers, really strong. ‘Did Viktor hurt himself?’ he thought as he continued to read the bottle.

'Hair loss is one of the side effects hm? Well he did get more self conscious about his hair before going to see the piggy, maybe this is why’ he thought, setting the bottle back on the nightstand before Viktor could come back out and catch him snooping. “Let's go!” He shouted, that man took forever!

 

There was several times when he tried to hint at where to find the stupid pork cutlet bowl but Viktor was too stupid for his own good, Yuri had done everything other than actually yell the name of Hatsetsu in Viktor's face.

The depression was pissing him off, Viktor needed to get his shit together, this was worse than the last time.

He watched for the video the triplets would post, stalking Yuko's YouTube until they finally posted it, sending it to Viktor with the caption “there you go you idiot, I found him.”

Viktor was on a plane to Hatsetsu hours later, Yuri would follow later to get Agape and loose to the stupid piggy.

His eyes widened, he would have to deal with that around Yurio nickname again, he hated it so much, it had grown on him over time but now he would have to deal with it starting up again. He groaned in annoyance.

He cursed himself when he fell during practice spraining his ankle, it hurt like a bitch, Yakov laid him off of skating for a week, which of course gave him the perfect opportunity to slip away to Hatsetsu without the uptight geezer shouting at him. 

Everything pretty much went the same as last time, Viktor showed him and the piggy their routines, the assignments hadn't changed thank God. They had started practicing and everything was fine, until Viktor noticed him favouring his one foot.

“What's wrong with your leg Yurio?” He asked, drawing the attention of the pork cutlet bowl as well.

“It's nothing I'm fine,” he snapped, getting into his starting position, he hadn't skated Agape since he went back in time and he was itching to 

“Yurio wait you can't just skate like that, you could be injured,” Yuuri protested.

“I don't need your stupid advice! I'm not going to listen to a stupid piggy!” He shouted before he started.

Skating the program was like therapy, the movements came to him upon command, his body soaring across the ice, graceful despite his ankle killing him. The angelic music filling his ears and spreading warmth through his body, his thoughts traveling to his grandpa, he hadn't seen him since he had gone back in time either, he was alive.

He started to tear up, his grandfather dying had been a hard hit to him, he had been hospitalized for months, he paid for everything of course, only the best for his beloved grandpa, no one in the skating world knew, not even Yakov, but he was called right before his exhibition skate that year giving the bad news.

On a whim he had changed the whole exhibition, kicking Otabek out of his exhibition skate and using Agape, skating out his sorrow and grief of losing his grandpa. No one knew about his death until Yuri had been spitted in the funeral procession by fans, sobbing into his hands.

He hadn't even thought to go visit him after he woke up in the past, how completely assholish. He made a mental note to make sure he visited as soon as he could.

“That was amazing Yurio!” Viktor praised. “I honestly hadn't expected you to get it so well the first try.”

“Of course I did, easy peasy,” he brushed it off, at least he didn't have to deal with that stupid temple this time around.

He was left to practice by himself as Yuuri needed more actual coaching than he did, so he just messed around on the ice, re-skating Agape a few times just to seem like he was actually practicing.

They retired to the inn and Yuri had practically passed out at the table he was so tired, just barely aware of what was going on around him, but still aware.

“Yurio seems tired, do you think he’s pushing himself too hard Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“Da I do, especially with that ankle, I’m worried about it, if it’s more serious than we think it could seriously hurt him,” Viktor replied.

‘I don’t need you two worrying about me, you’re not my parents.’ Yuri thought, they weren’t yet anyway, after his grandfather died the two idiots had practically adopted him after he begged them to make sure he didn’t end up with his mother and whatever asshole she picked up that week. He never told them why he was so dead set against it and they hadn’t asked, he was grateful for that.

“I’ll have my mom check, I’ll be right back,” Yuuri said, the sound of footsteps leaving the room following soon after.

He heard Viktor sigh, “You need to take better care of yourself Yurio, or else you could get really hurt in the future…”

‘I know Viktor, it took losing the ability to walk to learn that lesson…’ he thought.

He could feel Viktors fingers running through his blonde hair, tempted to smack his hand away and yell at him, but then they would know that he had been awake the whole time, and he was too tired to deal with that.

Yuuri came back, two sets of footsteps fading into his hearing range, he could feel the small gust of wind generated from Yuuri sitting back down beside him before gentle hands grabbed his ankle. He almost jumped out of his skin but forced himself to stay still. 

“It’s sprained, I’m surprised he was feeling up for walking let alone skating,” He recognised the voice of Yuuri’s mother, she had always been very sweet to him, kind of reminded him of grandpa.

“Sprained? That’s bad, we’ll have to postpone Hot Springs on Ice until he can skate properly.” Yuuri suggested.

‘FUCK NO!’ Yuri yelled in his head, sitting up quickly and swatting the woman’s hands away from his ankle. “Like hell! I can skate better than you anytime piggy!” He spat.

“Yurio you’re injured!” He protested.

“I don’t give a shit! We’re skating and I’m going to kick your sorry piggy ass!” he declared, though he knew he would lose, he had to, otherwise the idiot would come with him back to Russia and get all depressed again and the stupid pork cutlet bowl would never get to the finals.

They argued for over an hour before they realised that he wasn't going to back down because of his injury. They all retired to bed, Yuri limping slightly up the stairs to the store room.

 

What he hadn't expected was to actually beat the stupid pig, they both looked so upset that he had won, he was disappointed too, Viktor was supposed to pick the piggy.

Stupid Viktor.

“I'll go back to Yakov, the piggy needs you way more than I do obviously,” he waved them off, grabbing his suitcase and leaving the rink, and the stunned older skaters behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he got onto the plane. “Idiot, choosing me over the piggy what is wrong with you?” He thought aloud.

 

That didn't matter anymore, he had a ton of work to do before the Grand Prix, and he couldn't waste a second. He still had to re-deal with Lilia trying to kill him with ballet, not that he protested too much, he did offer to sell is body and soul to her to win, and he meant every word.

The lecture from Yakov when he got back had almost made him deaf, but after showing him the new short program Viktor gave him the grumpy old fart seemed to settle down a bit, leaving Yuri to practice by himself, with the occasional interruption from Mila being an annoying hag. 

He was going to win again no matter the cost, just because he was thrown over a decade into the past didn’t mean he was going to lose what he had worked so hard to attain in the future, he was going to re-win the Grand Prix and take gold in his senior debut season, maybe knock JJ down a few pegs on the way there.

More like a hundred pegs if he got his wish.


	3. Thoughts of the Future's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short
> 
> hope everyone likes it

To say Yuri was furious would be an understatement, he had trained like crazy and was still beaten by JJ in skate Canada, silver again, a snarl almost leaving his mouth.  A part of him wished he was put in skate America, he wanted to talk to Otabek before the final, looked like no such luck.

 

Although if he had been put in skate America something would have changed and the future could have been royally fucked, but he wanted his Beka damnit!

 

A groan left his lips as he rolled over and snuggled into his pillow, he managed to find some skating fansite where they sold body pillows of skaters and bought one of Beka, it was less than modest but it was the closest he could get to him for now.  He buried his face into the pillow, stretching his body out, Potya hissing softly at him as he disturbed her sleep. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, stretching out as the sunlight warmed his bare skin, a soft content purr leaving his throat.  He reached a hand down and scratched Potya behind the ears gently, earning a soft purr from her as she leaned into his hand.  “Papa misses his future husband,” he told her.

 

She looked at him, not ceasing her soft purrs at his petting.  He stopped petting her when he heard a knock at the door, a soft hiss was what he got in response.  Hiding the pillow under his bed and throwing a robe on as he went to the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbled.

 

“Yuri come on, we’re going to be late for the plane,” Yakov said, crossing his arms across his chest as he stood outside Yuri’s door. “You’re not even dressed yet.”

 

“Almost finished packing, I’ll be down soon,” he lied, closing the door on Yakov, he could hear the grumpy mumbles of the man as he walked back to his own room.

 

"Come on Potya, into the carrier," he said, as he stripped himself from the robe and stuffed it into the carrier, Potya was always more willing to go into her carrier if there was something Yuri had just been wearing in it, it made it warm and smell nice apparently.

 

She gave a soft mew, stretching herself with a large yawn before hopping down from the bed and slowly walking into the carrier.

 

He put fresh food and water in her carrier before finally starting his packing, making sure his body pillow was rolled up tightly to fit in his suitcase and hidden under his mess of clothing.  Like hell anyone was finding that, that would be the last thing he needed.

 

Potya gave a soft mew from her carrier drawing his attention to her, she looked up at him through the bars with her big blue eyes almost making his heart melt.  He crouched before her cage and started to scratch behind her ear through the bars. "You're cute you know that girl?"

 

A soft mew was his response, a purr rumbling from her chest which he returned happily, closing the carrier and finally getting dressed, already missing the sun on his skin which  had been nice and warm for hours that he had spent laying with Potya and snuggling his Beka pillow.

 

He didn’t even know what he was going to do with the pillow when the grand prix came around, last thing he wanted past Beka to know was that he had a fan pillow of him half naked that he snuggled every day because he missed his husband.

 

He groaned loudly at the thought, his face scrunching up slightly as he zipped up his suitcase and gathered his stuff into his backpack for the plane.  A quick glance at Potya’s cage showed she had buried herself in the robe and was sleeping with a happy purr.

 

He grabbed her carrier and his luggage, throwing the backpack over his shoulder and making his way down to the lobby, a mental checklist of his things running through his head.

 

Yuri’s mental check of making sure he had everything easily drifted to his timeline, he was done with Skate Canada, which means he had the Rostelecom Cup next against the pig then the finals.  

 

“YURI!”  

 

Yuri snapped out of his thoughts with a jump, looking at Yakov who glared at him grumpily.  

 

“What?  I’m here aren’t I?” he asked, feeling his eye twitch slightly.

 

“We’re going to be late!  Check yourself out and lets go!” Yakov practically yelled at him.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, checking himself out of the hotel easily and rejoining the grumpy old man to get into the taxi to the airport.  The grumpy old man always liked being at the airport two hours before the flight, there was no chance of being late running on Yakov time and they both knew that.

  
  
  
  


Yuri stood bent against the wall panting softly, Lilia was once again killing him with ballet.  He went over and sat with her ignoring her confusion of why he was stopping. “Lilia, can I talk to you about something?” he asked.

 

“Of course, what is it you need?” Lilia asked, looking at him, her face solid as stone as per usual.

 

“I had this dream… I was in the future, I was twenty-nine years old, married to this really gorgeous guy,” It was then he was thankful she already knew that he was gay.  “But I was paralyzed, from the waist down, and in the dream I found it was because I had pushed myself too hard during a season, and was paralyzed because of that…” He looked down at his hands, he felt bad lying and saying it was a dream, but he couldn’t just tell her he was from the future.  “Other skaters were hurt too, there were specific dates, ones that haven’t happened yet in the real world, where other skaters got hurt, like someone loosened Viktor’s skate blade and he got hurt, had a permanent limp, Georgi got shot in the leg at some point, couldn’t skate anymore… Am I going crazy?” He asked, hoping it didn’t seem weird.

 

Her face softened, “Yura, is there something you’re leaving out of this explanation? This seems a bit too specific to be a dream,” she asked.

 

“W-What?  No!” he stuttered out, panic lacing his voice.  “It was just a really weird and specific dream…”

 

She sat back slightly, her eyes twinkled with some sort of knowledge that she didn’t wish to share.  “I would say to be careful of those dates, maybe your brain is telling you something Yura.”   


He nodded, a nagging feeling told him she suspected something, but it was nice to talk about things anyway.

 

“Yura, if there’s something wrong, even if you’re wanting to say that you’re a purple alien,” That earned a laugh from the blonde.  “You can tell me, I won’t judge you, now tell me what really happened.”

 

His laughter stopped, he looked at her, her eyes boring into his, searching his soul for answers to her questions just as he was doing to her.  “And if I told you I’m from the future and somehow ended up in the past? With no way to get home?”

 

“Don’t answer my questions with questions Yura, it’s rude” she scolded him gently.

 

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” he admitted.

 

“No, I’ll think you’re scared and are having a hard time reaching out to me Yura, tell me the truth.”

  
  


So he did, he told her everything, how he was paralyzed, the accidents with many of the skaters, his wonderful husband, their amazing wedding, just everything, it felt so good to tell someone everything that has been going on, and she never called him crazy, not once.  She listened to him, asked him questions about his future and about his feelings of having to relive everything, she was nice.

  
  
  
  


Lilia quickly became his only confidant, he talked to her about everything.  They wrote a physical list of everything he knew was going to happen to the other skaters, setting reminders in their phones to make sure they remembered the dates, as if Yuri would ever forget them.

 

She loved hearing about the future, she made it a point that he wasn't to tell her anything about her own future, she wanted to be surprised with it.  

 

He told her all about his wedding, how her and Yakov walked him down the aisle since his grandpa was in a wheelchair by that time, how he had worn a dress with a long train.  She told him how Viktor had dubbed himself maid of honour, which she had agreed sounded just like him.  

 

He described in vivid details the day he would never forget.

  
  


_ Lilia pulled his hair back, brushing it out and braiding it neatly.  His cheeks flushed red, the dress fit perfectly before why did it suddenly feel so tight? _

 

_ "You look beautiful Yurio," Viktor smiled at him. _

 

_ "Almost done," Chris said, he was busy bushing mascara onto his lashes and a touch of golden eyeshadow to match his hair.  "Perfect, you are aisle ready." He said with his signature wink. _

 

_ "I'm nervous, is it normal to be so nervous?" He asked. _

 

_ "Of course it is Yura, you're getting married today," Lilia reminded him. _

 

_ Viktor was practically bouncing in his seat. _

 

_ "I checked in on Otabek he's just as nervous, though devilishly handsome," Chris said. _

 

_ "That's my fiance you're talking about Chris," Yuri warned. _

 

 _"I'm not going to lie, he is handsome, you're lucky," Chris smiled._ _Yuri blushed more as Lilia and Viktor gently draped the veil over his face, hiding his emerald green eyes behind the white tulle cloth.  Viktor and Chris fussed with the skirt of his dress, Lilia doing last checks on the feathery puffs on the shoulders while he himself fiddled with the silk choker around his neck._

 

_ His dress was modeled after his Agape costume he got from Viktor, white with dark blue parts to it almost black. _

 

 _“I think you’re ready,” Viktor said, clapping his hands together in front of his face as tears beaded up in his eyes._ _“Don’t you dare start crying the wedding hasn’t even started yet!” he scolded the older man._ _“I’m sorry you’re just so beautiful Yurio,” Viktor wiped his tears, both him and Chris grabbing their bouquets, both of them wearing bridesmaid dresses they picked out, as if they weren’t dramatic enough._

 

 _The music started in the other room, both of them walked out as Yakov slipped into the room, smiling at Lilia.  “Ready Yura?”_ _Yuri nodded, squaring his shoulders as his coaches took their positions on both his sides, taking his arms gently.  “Thank you both, for doing this.”_ _“It’s our pleasure Yura,” Lilia smiled softly at him, the doors opened, the audience stood._

 

_ They started the walk down the aisle, he could hear whispers in the audience though nothing of what they said.  Beka stood at the altar with Yuuri and Mila by his side as groomsmen (groomswoman for Mila), dressed in a george tux, his eyes wide seeing Yuri, his jaw dropped just slightly until Mila closed it for him, making Yuri’s blush deepen. _

 

_ This was it, he’s about to get married, to the most amazing man in the world. _

 


End file.
